Several methods and systems for intercepting network communication and for analyzing information extracted from communication networks are known in the art. Such methods and systems are used by a variety of organizations, such as intelligence agencies, law enforcement agencies and communication service providers. For example, Verint® Systems Inc. (Melville, N.Y.) offers several systems and solutions for intercepting, filtering and analyzing wireline and wireless, cable and satellite, Internet, multimedia, and Voice over IP communication links. Details regarding these products can be found at www.verint.com/communications_interception.